Novel 1 untitled and unfinished
by meXamourXtu
Summary: Haven is sent to an all boys boarding school, which has just started accepting females. Boys, drinking, parties; how will she react to this new way of life? Read and review please, thanks!


Okay, so this is fresh off my windows. It has a few grammar mistakes, I know. Please point them out to me in reviews so I can fix them. Any suggestions or ideas? Tell me, don't be afraid! Thank you!

CHAPTER 1- A Fresh Start

'Haven! Get up, your gonna be late!'

My mothers voice rang throughout my head as I laid tangled in the sheets. Thoughts raced about my mind; such as how much I didn't want to get up, how I dreaded this day, how I wish I could just pull the covers back over my head and fall into a coma for the rest of my screwed life. The alarm clock sitting beside my bed was now blaring loudly, some cheesy love song filling my room with its harmonic, mellow notes. As I finally sat up, I looked at the clock, it read 7:08. The presence of the glowing, little digits were to remind me that I failed at yet another thing. A task so simple that any normal human being could complete it and thats where I go wrong because I'm not normal. My eyes drag slowly across my room, stopping at the door for any signs of my mom and then back to my clock. Looking at it, I suddenly remember an old saying my mom always used to tell me.

"Time waits for no one darling."

And thats what gets me up for yet another day. My mothers voice runs down the hall, into my room again, this time louder. I stand quickly, feeling a sudden rush of warm liquids to my head. Stumbling over to my closet, I threw open the doors, gazing inside it blankly. My closet was very organized, probably the only thing in my life that was, other than my mother. I dress, pulling on my new uniform and walk lazily to the bathroom. I examined myself in the mirror. My long, loose trendils were messy from sleep. After touching them up with a curling iron, I grabbed my bag and trudged down the cold, marble stairs which led into the foyer. My mother was in the kitchen, gathering a few more things before we left. My mom's name is Evangaline but most people, including myself, call her Angie. She was bent over a pile of papers, sorting through them quickly and commenting about a few to herself. Mom was a lawyer, a very succsessful lawyer. She and my father used to own a firm together, that however, was before their divorce. Now she worked for a small local office. Her silver traveling mug, filled to the brim with vanilla latte, was in her hand as always. She wore a cashmere, creme colored turtle neck with pleated brown pants and high brown pumps which clicked loudly against the white tile with each dignigfied step. Her dark, unruly hair was twisted up into a clasp, she rarely let it down.

"Ready?" I asked, not expecting an answer. She mumbled something and walked quickly back to her bedroom for yet another item, the strong smell of her perfume, which smelled faintly of peonies, and the vanilla scent of her coffee hit me, washing over my body warmly like the foamy waves of the ocean in Jersey. The warm sun and crusted sand as it dried on our bodies, so wonderfully vivid in my mind. The days of childhood jubilie and bliss.

I grabbed the last of my bags and made my way out to the car. After dumping the luggage in the trunk, I slid into the back seats, putting my feet up till my mom came out carrying a million and one things in her arms. She tossed most of it onto the passengers side seat, turning the area into a pile of various, random items. I shoved headphones into my ear canals and apprehensively awaited the music. It was raw and loud yet it always seemed to lull me into sleep. The music calmed the worried thoughts racing about my head, leaving everything blank. The ride to the school was approxamitly an hour and a half. As our black car pulled into the lot, my eye lids flickered shut, squeezing together tightly, before the vehicle pulled to a stop. My mom turned around half way and smiled, rubbing my knee.

"It'll be fine and you'll have fun baby."

I'm guessing the expression on my face told her that I wasn't believeing any of the bullshit she was tossing out being as she continued. She felt the need to excitment me about this whole ordeal, which I comprehended as her way of trying to compensate for shipping me off to a boarding school.

"Its an exciting adventure. I wish I was going," she added with a pause. Angie would describle her lying as a special way to comfort me. It only made the discomfort in my stomach worse.

_Then why don't you. And I'll go back home. _I gave my mom a weak smiled and opened the door. She walked me up to me room. The walk was silent and weakening. The legs holding me up no longer felt like flesh and bone, but more like jello or a substance more flimsy, like butchers paper. The walls, a boring cream in color, reflected the harsh halogen light. My room number was 231. The key slid into the keyhole and made a smooth click as it turned with my hand.

"Well, isn't this nice?" my mother said, looking around the room.

"Yeah...nice." I repeated, walking over to the bed. Nice wouldn't be the exact word I would use to describe the room. It was dark room, seeming to be clouded with shadows. Thick, ornately woven, red drapes hung over the windows, keeping the suns blinding light out for the most part and the musty smell of the old drapes in. The floor was a dark wood, smooth and cold to the touch. The walls were bare and painted a deep burgundy color. The room over all had an very old, victorian style to it. The way the furniture was designed could easily be depicted as old english in style. The reality of this all, a new school, new people, a new life, was starting to set it. The sick feeling I had in my stomach ealier when we were in the car had now spread to every part of my body. Angie went on raving about how interesting the room was, how I would meet new people, and experience one of the greatest periods of my life.

"I'll see you soon kiddo. Remember who you are and don't let anyone take advantage of you," she said, feeling the need to always slip in bits of her motivational crap. She hugged me, enveloping me in tight embrace. I inhaled deeply, trying to save her smell because I knew I would be longing for it later. She kissed me on the head and then before I knew it, she was gone and I was completely alone. I curled up on the bed, falling into a sick feeling sleep. I woke up a few hours later, classes were out and the buzz of testosterone was around me. I sat up, deciding to get the whole unpacking thing over with so I wouldn't be stuck doing it later. After wasting another hour and a half of my life, putting clothing into a huge, mahogany dresser, I fell back down on the bed. Sleep over took my body again, this time feeling pitiful and sad.

CHAPTER 2- New People, Big Impressions

I laid in bed an hour after I woke. Sunlight peeked through the thick curtains like a little girl who hides shyly behind her mothers' skirts. The light shone through parts, showing tons of dust particles floating about in the air. There was an impatient knock at the door, but I refused to get up to answer it, not that I cared who it was anyways. There were a few more sharp raps until the door finally swung open. A girl entered, followed by another. The disappointment on my face must have been showing because the first girl cheery smile dropped slightly.

"Oh, hello!" the one exclaimed, seeing me.

I looked over, to tired to smile or reply. These girls were obviously my roommates though, so I made an exception; I waved once.

"Flo Grey at your service, and this Kitty," the short, brunette answered. "Who're you?"

"Haven," I answered monotone.

"Well, its nice to meet cha' Haven. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year." I smiled smally, the idea wasn't appealing but I acted as though it was. The two girls brought in tons of bags, dumping them on the floor near their beds. I watched them discreetly, examing each closely. Flo, short in stature and skinny, had meduim length, dark brown hair with black highlights undernearth. It was cut into many layers and appeared naturally pin straight. Her bangs, swept to side and pinned to stay with a bobbie, covered part of her right eye. Her skin was pale and smooth with a few freckles dotted her cheeks below her eyes. She had a stud in her nose and a ring through her bottom lip. Overall, she was attractive. The other girl, Kitty, had long, dirty blonde hair. Everything about her, from her curvy hips to her big breasts, all the way up to the heavy make up and savagely defined face screamed 'slut'. Deciding that sitting in this room for the rest of my life here would eventually be the end of me, I mustered the energy to stand and get changed.

"We don't have classes today right?" I asked Flo before leaving.

"Nope. Hey, will you eat lunch with us later? We obviously don't know many people around here and well, it'll give a us a chance to get to know each other better," she said. Her tone was almost sheepish.

I nodded, "Yeah sure, okay." I said, leaving out the fact that I didn't know anyone either.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, "Great, thanks."

I smiled akwardly and grabbed my key before shutting the door behind me. It was like another world outside my room. The hallway was loud and filled with boys. Boys yelling, pushing, fighting, drinking, eating. It smelled of sweat, hot breath, food, alcohol and all sorts of other body secretions. I judged this is what they did with their free time. I narrowly avoided a hit to the head as I shut my dorm door. My eyes darted about, not knowing where to start.

Getting out of this hallway would be a first, I thought to myself before using force to push my way through the crowd of masculinity. A few guys noticed me. They wolf whistled and gave a few perverted looks. My eye rolling only provoked them further. I finally pushed my way to the staircase. There were only a few guys sitting on the steps, they would be the ones classified as the computer nerds, rejects, losers, outcasts, you get the point. These guys didn't whistle at me so I decided that I like them. I tried walking past them unnoticed, but no avail, one called me over anyways.

"Hey! New girl, come here."

My jaw clenched slightly. I inhaled and exhaled before turning, a pleasant, forced smile crossing my face.

"Yeah?" I asked, my curls shook as I spoke.

"You new?" I resisted the strong urge to roll my eyes. Wasn't he the one who just called me new girl? Did he see any other girls around here?

I nodded slowly, "Yeah. I'm Haven."

"William Peterson. Nice to meet you." he replied, holding his hand out. I stretched mine out, shaking his hand. I noticed that our hands fitted perfectly together and then something clicked. I'm not sure what it was but it was something.

"So what's there to do around this hell hole?"

"Other than masturbating, not much."

I withdrew my hand quickly, pretending to be disguisted and wiped it down the front of his chest. My face must have been pretty screwed up after his comment because he burst out into a short laughter.

"I'm only kidding," he paused, smirking. "Unless your into that kinda stuff, then I was offering." I rolled my eyes and stood up, dusting my palms off on my jeans. "Well as much as I'd enjoy to stay here and discuss your love for pleasuring yourself, I think I'll take a raincheck on that one."

William shrugged and stood up. "It was a pleasure to be of your aquaintence."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was. If only I could say the same, " I remarked, only joking.

He smiled and pretended to be offended, "I see. I'm going to go." Now in a good mood, I smiled and turned, descending down the steps quickly till I was on the first level. I walked around the grounds till the twelve bell rang, signaling lunch. Walking to the mess hall, I encountered several more groups of boys. Some smiled, other completely ignored me more, most whistled. It was as though they had never encountered a female before in their lives; this is probably true for ninety percent of them. I pass by them quickly, shoving my way through the large doors to the dining place. Eyes scanning the area for Flo and Kitty, I found them staking out a round booth near the wall. They were already sitted and were now arguing with a group of boys who were blocking my path to the table. Yet again, I had no other choice than to push my way through the group.

"This is our table. Now move period," one remarked, referring to Flo as period. I think it was supposed to be wise remark relating her name to menstrating, but it seemed weak to me.

"The day we move will be the day your balls drop," Flo retorted, stubbornly putting her legs up on the booth seat. She moved her legs upon seeing me, her face lighting up with excitment. She patted the seat beside her quickly and scooted over.

"Haven, your just in time. The boys are leaving." she said, narrowing her bright, blue eyes at one.

Smiling, I looked up at the group of guys standing with their manparts too close to my face. Will was among them. He caught my gaze and slid into the spot next to me. His next move was to slyly put his arm around me but I caught it and ducked under it. His friends witnessed his rejectioned and started yelling.

"OOOOHHH," one belt out. The others joined in, copying the first one's actions. I looked at him apologetically and stood to get in line; He seemed to only be kidding. He got up and followed, walking beside me. Flo gave him a weird look and pushed inbetween us.

"Eww, scat mutt." she said, pulled Kitty up towards us.

He raised a thick, dark brow and rolled his eyes. "Dike." He looked at me, nudging my arm. "I'll see you later Haven."

"Yeah, maybe when your in the hospital, suffering from the fork I shoved down your throat sideways." Flo said, walking past him.

"Whatever." he said, sticking his tongue out at her as she passed. "That chick's got some serious problems," he said to me before going back to his friends.

I smirked and grabbed a tray along with some silverware. Flo chatted nonstop through the line.

"So you don't like that guy do you?" she asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Who Will? Oh no. I mean as a friend, yeah, but nothing more."

"M'kay, good because he's a jerk." I nodded, adding a pudding cup to my tray. After managing to get through the checkout, I bolted for the table, hoping not to attract so much as a fly's attention. As I got halfway, I managed to colide with a male, gracefully might I add. He was older than me, that was for sure. I don't know what it was, maybe it was his eyes but something about him seemed to mesmerize me. He was tall and from what I felt of his body, sinewy. He had thick, dark hair which looked as though there was effort put into the way it was messily styled. He was extreamly good looking and as weirdly as this sounds, he literally took my breath away.

"Jesus! I'm sorry." I said, saving my pudding from spilling all over. He caught my bottle and smirked, the corners of his mouth pulling upward.

"Its fine. Here." he said, setting the water on my tray before stalking away quickly. I frowned, his abruptness caught me off guard. I slowed my pace, walking the rest of the way back to the table. There was one other table of girls; they were positioned in a corner and from just the physical appearance, bitchy. Kitty and Flo were already at the table, talking about some guys sitting across from them. I listened to them gab however my mind was somewhere else, thinking about the boy I nearly knocked over. Kitty's voice pulled me quickly from me daze.

"Haven?"

I looked over at them, slightly disoriented. "Wh-What?" I asked, studdering.

Kitty laughed a little and rolled her eyes. "Nothing, nevermind."

I smiled, shaking my head as I pretended to find her funny. "Sorry, I was just zoning."

Kitty smiled and stood, "Ready?"

I nodded, ignoring the fact that I had only eaten my pudding. I tossed my things away and started back up to the dorms, Kitty and Flo walking beside me.

"So what would guys think if I added blue to my hair?"

I shrugged, looking at her hair. "I wouldn't add any. I like your hair the way it is."

"Thats because you've just met me. I've had this for three weeks and I'm bored with it."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Seriously? You've only had it for three weeks and your bored?"

"She has a hard time with commitment," Kitty said, smiling at Flo who gave her a dirty look. The lights in the dorm building were out for some reason. Stumbling up the stairs, I held onto Kitty's wrist as Flo led us. I felt something nick my rear in the darkness and let out a whine. I don't think he meant to touch the area, it was just where his hand landed. I, however, didn't care at the moment. I kicked back with my right leg; this frantic action caused me to trip up the stairs but it deflected the boy. A deep groan came next and a large hand was placed on my back for support. Scrambling to stand up quickly, I shook the hand off and ran up the steps, not caring if I fell all the way back down.

CHAPTER 3- A Hall Full of Animals

The hall outside our dorm was infested with males, and the other group of girls from lunch, all pushing and shoving and touching. I held onto Kitty's sweaty palm for dear life as we walked alongside the wall towards our room. Near the end of the dorm hall sat a large stereo, and from it came loud, overly praised rap music. I fumbled with the key, having a hard time trying to shove it into the lock. Once I got the door open, I was pushed inside by Kitty.

"God, they're like freaking animals," she replied, giving me an apologetic look.

I nodded, sighing tiredly. "I think someone touched my butt on the stairs."

"Consider yourself lucky," Flo said, now laying on her bed with a pillow covering her face.I looked at her, raising my brows. I was pretty sure that I didn't need to know anymore of her experiences.

"You don't need to elaborate."

"Oh, I wasn't going to," she mumbled into the pillows underside. I smirked and walked to our bathroom area, grabbing a towel from the linen closet on the way. As much as it pained me to admit it, these girls were starting to grow on me. I found myself able to tolerate Flo's quirks and Kitty's violence. The water was steaming hot and turned my back red, but it felt so good. My hands raked through my soaking wet hair, causing my to shuddered. Today had been quite an eventful one. Little did I know that tomorrow would be even better, sarcasm intended.

CHAPTER 4- The First Day

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my clocks radio, Flo's blow dryer and Kitty's highpitched yelling. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up too quickly, regretting it quickly as blood rushed to my head, causing me to become dizzy. I laid back down and a few minutes later, rolled out of bed. The hard floor was cold against my bare feet. I scrambled for the pair of white, knee highs, which were sitting conveniently on my were tight on my calves and knees but extreamly warm. Dressing didn't take me as long anymore. Before I would spend at least a good fifteen minutes in front of my closet, trying to find something that looked semi decent. Now all I had to do was pull on my skirt, shirt and sweater and I was done. My skirt was a light, solid grey. It stopped a few inches past mid thigh; I had it cropped by my grandmother. The shirt was a plain white button down which was mostly cover up by my dark blue sweater. I pulled my socks on and tossed my shoes by the door. Flo was blowing her hair straight. I plugged my curling iron in and brushed my teeth while waiting for it to heat up.

"Morning," she said, a little too cheerfully.

"Morning," I mumbled, my words slurred and sounding as if I were high on something. The toothbrush in my mouth didn't assist my speech and toothpaste started dripping out as I spoke, leaving a few small puddles on the large counter. She smirked and continued till her hair was straight. I fixed my curls, but not without managing to burn the tips of my fingers by touching my hair while it was still hot.

"Ready?" I heard Kitty's voice asking from the bedroom.

"Yeah almost." I unplugged our things and examined myself in the mirror. My skin was clear and still slightly tan from all that summer sun so I was okay to go without much makeup. My school stuff was sitting faithfully on my borrowed desk. I slung my backpack over my shoulder; it was an old, aqua colored name brand which had been popular when I was younger, but n longer was now. I sat on my bed, pulling on my small, black flats. They had a cute little black bow and a pleated design on the toe. Kitty came out from the bathroom area, her shirt top open, showing a large portion of her breasts and way too much cleavage.

"Do you think it'll be okay if I where my shirt like this?"

I nodded my head sarcastically, "Yeah, I wouldn't see why not. I mean its not as though this is a boarding school where they would give you detention if you showed more than an inch above the knee."

"Your skirts way above the knee," she pointed out, still not picking up on my sarcasm. Smiling lightly, I dropped my books on the bed before walking over to her. I buttoned her shirt up to the third from the top.

"You have to keep those girls wrangled in. I bet the teachers will even stare." I said with a pause. "I heard some are pretty gross."

"Probably from being around the boys," remarked Flo, who seemed ready to go. I gathered my books back up into my arms and waited for the girls before venturing out into the hallway again. It was pretty calm, only a few fellows starting towards their classes. Kitty locked the door and slipped her key down her shirt, tucking it under one of her boobs. She smirked and shrugged, "Its one of the safest places to keep things."

Flo nodded, obviously agreeing. "Mhm, I always keep my phone between mine."

"I'll have to try that," I said before realizing my phone was too large to fit down inbetween my large B's to go unnoticed by anyone with eyes and a brain. My first class was English which I had with Flo. We dropped Kitty off at her math class and discovered a way to our english class from there. I walked into the class first. The stares from the boys were unrelenting and hard as though they were scrutinizing everything about us. The boys uniforms were surprisingly attractive on most. They wore black or tan trousers with a white or navy polo and dark shoes. I kept my eyes on the teachers the entire day. The only time did they strayed was when I looked at the only other girl sitting in the class, besides Flo and myself. Flo was sitting a few seats to my right, near the front. This girl appeared as though she was of oriental descent. She had dark, almond shaped eyes and long, black hair. It was fine and silky looking and pulled into a single messy bun. She had a small frame and a pretty face which was hidden by her bangs. She looked at me and smiled smally before returning her gaze to her teacher who went on as though everything was the same; as though he didn't care or notice that he had three new female students. The day moved quickly enough, although not as fast as I hoped it would. The boy passed me in the hall a few times. I noted he was in my study hall and lunch. The halls of the school were painted a fresh, creme color, the lockers matched. I stopped at the bland locker assigned to me and tossed a few of my uneeded things inside, slamming the metal door shut a little too hardly. A teacher rushed out into the hall. He looked around quickly, an angered expression plastered across his unattractive face. His eyes met mine and he started towards me. A few minutes later I carried a yellow slip in my hand; my invitation to detention. Flo and Kitty were waiting at the main doors of the school for me.

"Well I got detention, on my first day."

Flo raised her brows and smirked, "I'm impressed Have, usually Kitty wins that one."

Kitty gave a small snort and rolled her eyes. "Lets go. I can't stand being in this school any longer than we're forced to." We cut across the lawn towards the dorms. My eyes flickered about the still green trees, their leaves determined to stay alive for as long as possible. Sitting on a bench, under a large oak, was the boy I had crashed into in the lunch room. He was looking down at a book on his lap, his one hand twisting a piece of hair around his index finger. The sun, as it flickered through the leaves of the large, old oak and walnut trees cast a piecey shadow on his solemn face. I slowed my pace, staring at him as I walked. Flo was watching me, a weird look now on her face.

"What?" I asked defensively.

She shrugged, shaking her head. "Nothing." A smile was playing on her lips. I laughed lightly, my sudden feeling of uncomfort easily detectable. I prayed to God that neither one of them would pick up on it but obviously God was busy with someone else at the moment because Flo was smirking and Kitty was giggling as I looked back up. I frowned slightly and walked a bit faster, hoping to urge them along.

"You were looking at the boy," Flo said, suspicion flashing itself bright in her mischeivious eyes and voice.

I shrugged, a innocent expression masking my face. "Yeah, I was just wondering who he was." She nodded and narrowed her eyes in my direction and then in his. A smile, devastating and sweet, had crawled its way onto her face when she looked back at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist, now physically hurrying her. Kitty whistled and laughed again.

"Shh, don't!," I said quietly yet forcefully. Kitty raised her shoulders and smiled playfully.

"Kitty," I said, this time my voice stern and serious.

She nodded and poked Flo. "Yeah come on, we'll get him next time. I have a load of homework and I need to find someone to do it for me." Flo stuck her tongue out at Kitty and draped her arms around our shoulders. We walked slowly back towards our dorms on the cool, shady walkway. Flo lifted her feet off the ground and swung to and fro as Kitty and I walked. It was a warm, breezy autumn day, perfect temperature and still sunny. It made me feel good and for the first time since I arrived, I was enjoying my new life. The halls were clear again as we walked up to our room. There seemed to be a buzz of excitment and sadly enough, I was dying to find out what it was about.

A light breeze winding through the trees rustled the leaves above me; it allowed the sun to shine more brightly through the trees. Students now walked around, some lying on the grass beneath large oaks, some messing around, others walking back to their rooms after another day at Wellings. I didn't take much notice to the girls, who they were now accepting into the school. There were only a few so far. I stretched my arms out in front of me, admiring their muscular, defined nature, and stood up. Walking to my room, most of the people I passed acknowledged me in some way. I was aware of my popularity on campus, and did I take advantage of it. It was good to be well known for the right reasons by the administration and for whichever other reason to everyone else.

"Mr. Bower."

I exhaled lightly, annoyed upon hearing my name called out from behind in a deep, authoritive voice. I turned, a pleasant, curious look now on my attractive face. It was Mr. Welling, the great grandson of the man whom hadn't enough brains to realize that electric fences weren't the way to keep boys in school. It was taken down before I started though, thankfully.

"Afternoon sir." I said, hoping he didn't want to carry on another conversation about football.

"Good afternoon," he said with a nod before continuing down a different path. I smiled and jogged the rest of the way to my dorm. I reached my room and changed quickly into shorts and a teeshirt.

"I'm going to workout," I called to Nate and Derek, before grabbing my socks and sneakers. Taking my time, I strolled down to the workout room with all the equipment. The large tv was changed to some talkshow, obviously the doings of some girl. Crying and yelling was being emitted from the tv talkshow while the treadmill beneath screeched and squeeled. I heard the door click open and looked over to see two girls, one who had bumped into me in the cafe and the other I didn't know. I watched them get on the treads, my gaze frequenly moving down to their asses.

My heart was racing as I entered the exercise room. It was pounding fast and hard against my chest. I looked at Kitty who hadn't seemed to notice my anxiousness or the boy in the room. She was determined to "get in there and work hard". I jogged on the treadmill, suddenly feeling self conscience about the short athletic shorts Flo made me wear instead of the sweats I had planned on.

"You won't attract any attention wear those baggy things. You have nice legs, show 'em off."

Showing half my butt was more skin than I wanted to display. I stared down at my Nikes while jogging; my long, curls pulled messily up into a pony bounced up and down against my back. My eyes flickered to Kitty, who was panting and already out of breath. She slowed her machine to a walking pace, her hands grasping her heaving chest for some odd reason. She looked me and her eyes widdened exhaustedly.

"I'll be right back," I said, cutting the power to my machine slowly.

She nodded breathlessly and kept going. I smirked and walked to the water fountain, wondering if she would notice my water bottle which sat wedged in the cup holder of the tread I was using; doubtful. I turned the corner and slouched down against the cold, stone wall beside the fountain. I sat there for a while till I finally heard the door click. Kitty must have lost all her determination already. However it wasn't Kitty who rounded the corner, but the boy. We almost had another collision, this time I wasn't the one responsible.

"Whoa, sorry," he said, taking a step back.

"Sure you are," I mumbled, slightly annoyed. I stood up and brushed the dust from the floor off my butt.

"Calm down killer," he retorted, taking a quick drink from fountain. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stepped towards me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I'm not the one who runs into sitting people."

"Why would you choose to sit beside a water fountain anyways?"

"I'll sit wherever I damn please." I glanced in at Kitty as I passed the exercise room.

"Hey, wait!" He called out, pausing a moment as though there was something dreadfully important to say. "Whats your name?"

I turned, leaning against the stair railing. "Whats yours?"

He smirked, "I asked you first..."

"Haven."

He winked, "Rowan."

I nodded, trying to appear unimpressed but it was difficult. "Your just going to let your friend in there? She looks like she's having a little trouble."

I shrugged, "Yeah, she'll be okay. She's determined," I remarked, smiling before jogging up the stairs, ending the conversation.

CHAPTER 5- Terrific Tuesdays

I woke up extreamly happy the next morning, and early. Kitty was still tangled in her sheets and Flo was showering. After my brief workout with Kitty last night, I took a long shower. This morning, I had extra time to do my makeup and my hair. I fixed my dark waves and dressed into my uniform. After provoking Kitty to wake up with some bacon I found lying about, we walked across the lawn to school for our second day.

I sat down at out table with Kitty and Flo again at lunch. Kitty had her shirt folded up and was adjusting the sparkling butterfly attached to her bellybutton ring. Flo was complaining that she was making the whole table stink and I was scanning the lunch crowd for Rowan. I deliberatly paced slowly to the trash can, hoping to lose Flo and Kitty. I turned to return to the booth and he was strolling towards me. The way he walked was pleasing to watch. His chest moved back and forth with the smooth movement of his shoulders and arms, and his hips seemed to swing ever so slightly. Not sure whether he was walking to me or if he was just throwing something, I started walking back to my table. I slid into the booth, now disappointed. I watched him discard a bottle and bag into the bin and then, surprisingly, he looked in the direction of my table, his dark gaze met mine and held as he moved towards our table. Kitty had her feet up on the Flo's lap and she was flipping through a fashion magazine while Flo tried to eat her icecream with Kitty's feet so close to her.

"Haven." His deep voice was gravely and luring, like that of a gods.

I looked up at him and smiled smally before letting my eyes run up and down his body quickly. "Rowan." My brows raised as though I was asking a question.

He slide into my booth and looked across the table at Flo and Kitty, who were staring with a dumbfound expression. He smirked and looked at me. "Hello."

"Something you wanted?" Flo was staring intently at Rowan with critical eyes.

He shook his head and looked back at Flo. "Hi, I'm Rowan." While he talked with Flo and Kitty, I observed him gradiually relax. He slouched against the back and his long legs stretched out under the table. He flexed and crossed his toned, tanned arms. The rythmic beating of his chest slowed to a smooth roll. He started playing subconciously with my fingers lying on the booth next to his as Flo enthralled him with the story behind her parrot tatoo. I had to force myself to drag my eyes from him. I looked up, hearing Will's voice break my stone gaze. William was standing at the edge of the table watching me with a stone expression on his face.

"What?" I asked smiling slightly embarassed, hoping he hadn't caught me examining Rowan. The look on his face told me the opposite.

Will shook his head, his shoulders slumping after he shrugged. "Nothing. I see your busy so I'll talk to you later," he said, coldly.

I frowned, my eyes following him as he left. Rowan was standing now, his palms resting on the table; his gaze was resting in my direction. "There's a party this friday. I hope you can come." He straightened up and walked out of the lunch hall. Flo looked at me and raised her thin eyebrows, exchanging obvious mental thoughts with me. I smiled and looked at Kitty who was eating a pretzel she had pulled suddenly from her bag. I gathered my things and returned regretfully to my classes. I chose to serve my dentention today; Flo convinced me it would be better to get it over with early. Detention was an hour long, and boring as hell. Sitting in the hot, crammed math room for an hour was enough to convince me that I couldn't and wouldn't spend another hour after school in this room with Mr. Balonis. I retreated back to my dorm briskly. Flo was bouncing oddly on her bed; Kitty was showering.

"How was detention?" Flo asked sarcastically. I scoffed and stripped quickly, tossing my skirt and sweater on my desk. I spied my grey sweatpants laying in a dishevaled pile near the end of my bed and dived for them. They were so comfy and warm; they reminded me of home, and my mother. I longed so badly to talk to her, to hear her comforting, reassuring voice. The fleece which lined the sweats was warming my legs now. I snuggled into my bed and struggled with my homework till I feel asleep.

CHAPTER 6- Underwear Required

The rest of the week dragged on. When friday finally arrived, the excitment of being at the same party of Rowan had died, but was renewed a few hours before when reality started setting itself in. Flo tried persuading me to wear a dress, I, however, could not see wearing a skimpy dress to a mostly male party without returning completely violated. Kitty re-emerged with a skimpy, cheetah print dress, the neckline plunging and the back riding up, exsposing both her breast and her upper thighs. I walked over to her and yanked down the back of her dress. She smiled sweetly and bent over to grab her tote, which is when she flashed Flo and I, both top and bottom peeking out from the wild print. Wearing underwear evidently didn't apeal to her that particular day. Not her smartest decision nor had much logic gone into it and getting front row view of her wasn't pleasant. Turning, I covered my eyes with my hand and groaned.

"Oh god, Kit! Not feeling like wearing underwear today?"

"Whoops. Guess I forgot." Kitty straightened up quickly and pulled down her dress.

Flo tossed a pair of lacy boy bottoms at her from her drawer. "There, its a gift."

I grabbed Flo by the arm and walked out into the hall to wait for Kitty. She stumbled out on heels that looked as though they could cut through steel.

"5 inches," she said smiling.

"Its sad she's proud of that." I heard Flo say from ahead. We had to walk slowly so Kitty could keep up without tripping or falling. The party started at eight and we got there at nine. The music was playing loudly. The air, mixed with the scent of alcohol and sweat, made me want to go back to the room and fall asleep. The door swung open the moment we walked up to it and out came a girl in the arms of a boy, savegly kissing one another. I sighed and stepped into the cloudly room, followed by Flo and Kitty. From what I could make out, the room was quite large and packed. Cigarette smoke floated upwards from the lungs of students smoking. The music was extreamly loud and harsh, echoing roughly in my ear canals. The bright bottles of alcohol were lined up neatly on a shelf; a boy was mixing and serving drinks as though he had been doing it his whole life. The kids were swaying together in the center of the room, their bodies mingling and blending with one another. I didn't know where to start. Kitty had wandered off somewhere into the throng and Flo was getting us drinks. I walked over to an abandoned couch in the corner and watched, amused, as a drunk boy tried unsucsessfully to walk after me. He flopped down on the spot next to me and leaned over, sneaking his hand quickly up my leg. I slapped his hand away, disguisted. This fueled his perverted motives and he tried again, this time for my chest. He scooted closer and threw himself on my body. He was heavy set and I could manage to push him off me so kicking my way out seemed like the next to best thing. The weight of the boy became lighter and then he was off me and on the floor. Flo pulled me up quickly and pulled my shirt up over my exposed bra.

"Your strong," I said to Flo, disoriented and giddy. The pain in my arms was wafting between excruciating and agonizing


End file.
